1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump or hand pump device or apparatus, and more particularly to an air pump or hand pump device or apparatus including an improved air valve connecting device or attachment pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or secured or coupled to the air pump or hand pump and pivotal or movable relative to the air pump or hand pump for easily and quickly and alternatively engaging with different inflation nozzles or tire valves, such as the U.S. type inflation valve, the U.K. or Great British type inflation valve, or the French type inflation valve, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air valve connecting devices or apparatuses comprise a piston slidably or movably disposed or engaged in a cylinder housing and movable along or relative to the air valve connecting device for generating a pressurized air and for filling or supplying the pressurized air to selectively inflate various kinds of balls, inner tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles, or other inflatable articles with a valve piece.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,600 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,601 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,920 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,057 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,335 to Wang disclose several of the typical hand operated air pumps each also comprising a cylinder housing including a chamber or compartment formed therein for slidably or movably receiving or engaging with a piston which is slidable and movable along or relative to the air valve connecting device for generating a pressurized air and for filling or supplying the pressurized air to selectively inflate various kinds of balls, inner tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles, or other inflatable articles, and normally, a valve piece attachment is further provided and attached or mounted or secured to the air valve connecting device for engaging with the inflatable articles.
However, the valve piece attachment of the typical air valve connecting device or apparatus normally includes a single valve piece for engaging with a single inflation nozzle or tire valve, such as the U.S. type inflation valve, the U.K. or Great British type inflation valve, or the French type inflation valve, or the like, but may not be used to engage with different inflation nozzles or tire valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,990 to Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,234 to Chuang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,474 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,475 to Wu disclose several other typical hand operated air pumps each also comprising a cylinder housing including a chamber or compartment formed therein for slidably or movably receiving or engaging with a piston which is slidable and movable along or relative to the air valve connecting device for generating a pressurized air and for filling or supplying the pressurized air to selectively inflate various kinds of balls, inner tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles, or other inflatable articles, and a valve piece attachment is further provided and attached or mounted or secured to the air valve connecting device for engaging with different inflatable articles.
However, the valve piece attachment of the typical air valve connecting device or apparatus includes a complicated structure or configuration that may not be used to easily and quickly engage with different inflation nozzles or tire valves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional attachments for hand air valve connecting devices.